


Family is something not to be messed with

by Queenkitty2929



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Domestic Fluff, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, More Tags as I update, Older Siblings Wilbur Soot and Technoblade, Parent Kristen Rosales Watson, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Title May Be Changed, TommyInnit Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), bad teachers suck, hardcore season 4 is a bestselling bookseries, im bad at tagging, no beta we die like tommy in pandoras vault, phil is a author, piglin hybrid kristen watson, to soon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenkitty2929/pseuds/Queenkitty2929
Summary: a collection of stories about a family of five or is it seven? children keep appearing and how can Phil say no?these are based off headcannons I have or have found and updates are when I have a idea.
Relationships: Everything else is Platonic - Relationship, Kristin Rosales Watson & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Phil Watson & Kristen Watson, Phil Watson/Kristen Watson, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 28





	Family is something not to be messed with

Phil loved his kids with all his heart he really did but they certainly did things to push his buttons a lot. His twins were both smart and he was incredibly proud of them. His youngest was also very bright but he liked to stick his nose in places it shouldn’t be. Phil was at home today, a rare occurrence with his editing and was working on the beginnings of his newest book “Project Flower Fall”. He was still working on the editing of the third book named “fiery void” and while he loved it he was itching to start on the fourth in the series. 

Stirring his lukewarm coffee with the spoon he looked at the clock. Only eleven in the morning, his wife and children won’t be back till after three pm so he definitely had time for a nice quiet writing session. Placing his laptop on the kitchen while dragging a stool to sit on he begins to type. A bit of time passed, his coffee now gone and a good amount of story written. Cracking his knuckles and stretching his silent break was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Phil picks it up, sliding the green call sign. “Hello?”

“Hello Mr. Minecraft this is your son's school calling we are winding if you could come in and pick up Tommy.”

“Oh? Is he sick?” Phil closes his laptop, starting to walk to the door to get his shoes on.

“No he’s not sick he actually argued with his teacher and it got pretty bad. We want to send him home for the day so he can think about his choices and also cool off.”

Phil makes a confused face, Tommy wouldn’t argue with a teacher sure he’s a bit hyper but he loves his teachers. “I’ll be there in a few minutes, thank you for the call.”

The secretary thanks him and promptly ends the call. He puts his shoes on and grabs his car keys, walking outside and getting into the car he begins the drive to the boys school. He was confused on why Tommy would have argued so badly he was being sent home and what made him that upset. The drive to the school was rather short since they lived close enough for the boys to walk home. Phil pulls into the parking lot and into one of the front spots. Shutting off the car and grabbing his coat he makes his way inside the building.

Now he was fairly well known by the children here because of his New York best selling series and even the adult knew him from his several more lengthy novels so the stares from passing kids and the one or two parents picking up kids early was not uncommon. A few kids wave and he smiles back as he opens the entrance doors and goes into the office. There was a lady on a phone and she looked up at him as he walked in. she perked up and smiled while pointing to a hall leading to the principal's office. He nods in thanks and heads the way she directed. 

Phil knocks on the office door and it opens quickly. There stands the principle, she smiles looking rather tired and she asks him to step inside. He’s a bit taken back when he sees not only Tommy but his son's, Technoblade and Wilbur in the office as well as a pissed off looking teacher. The second thing he noticed was that Tommy was hugging Technoblade as if someone was going to take him away and he was crying. Now you could say it was guilt crying because he was in trouble but Phil knew better. Tommy Minecraft rarely cried so seeing him crying now made Phil's instincts come alive with concern. The piglin hybrid had his hand wrapped around his brother protectively and looked kind of like he wanted to punch someone. Wilbur looked at his father with relief seemingly having to have been the mediator in the previous argument. 

The principal sits back in her chair while Phil walks over to his children. She places her hand on the table and begins to speak. “So Mr. Minecraft as you were informed Tommy here got into an argument with his teacher. They were in class doing a lesson and he kept interrupting and when asked to go to the hallway to cool off he refused resulting in the conflict.” 

“What was the lesson that seems to upset him?”

The teacher scoffed “we were talking about the hybrid wars and he seems to be unsettled by some of the book's pictures. They were all just fine and he refused to sit down and continue reading.”

Tommy moves his face from his brother's face to look at phil. “They reminded me of all those stories you hear. Like the ones on the tv and the ones mum told you and I got scared but she told me to stop being a baby but I’m not a baby. Then she said I was being bad because of my family but that's mean so I argued back. I’m sorry dad.” 

Phil looks up from tommy to the teacher with anger pooling in before kneeling next to tommy. “No it’s okay if something makes you uncomfortable it’s important to speak up you did nothing wrong.”

He gets up and looks at the teacher “Now normally I would want to think I don't have to tell a full grown adult this but if someone is uncomfortable and they want to get out of the situation you let them and getting mad at a child for expressing their discomfort is completely unacceptable.” 

The principal looks at the people in her office and sighs “Mr. Minecraft, why don’t you take your boys home, they seem quite stressed and I’ll talk to my employee about how to act, thank you for getting here.”

He nods and motions for the three to leave the room “I hope it goes well.”

Phil follows them out shutting the door behind him. He looks at the three and offers a smile, “let's go home shall we?”

Wilbur nods, shifting his backpack leading the group. It was clear he was angry with what happened and wanted to get out of the school as soon as possible. Technoblade and tommy follow but tommy stops turning to phil. Phil walks towards him “you okay?”

“Yeah but dad?”

“Yes tommy?”

“When we get home can we watch up?”

Tommy’s bright smile was back even with his eyes red from crying and still some dry tear stains on his cheeks. Phil wipes his cheeks and smiles back “sure as long as your brothers don’t mind.”

Tommy straightens up and quickly walks out of the school, running to the twins. Phil shakes his head fondly and follows them to the car. After checking that everyone’s buckled he sits in the driver's seat and begins the drive home. He feels like this might not be the last of teacher problems but for today the conflict was over and it was time to relax again. 

The family gets back home and they shuffle inside. Phil’s old coffee cup was still on the counter where he left it along with his laptop. Backpacks are set on hooks near the door and shoes and put into their places. Tommy runs into the living room to go put on his favorite movie, Wilbur and Techno follow pretty quickly after. Phil makes a stop to grab his laptop and also makes his way to the living room. 

Upon entering he sees the twins on either side of their younger brother. Tommy had his eyes pointed to the tv which was now showing the very opening of Up. Phil settles himself in the armchair and begins to work again. He would talk to Kristen when she got home and if they decided they would ask Tommy to explain more but for now he would let him relax. He lets a small smile settle on his face when he looks up a while later and sees the boys asleep and curls around each other. He had been happy to have a quiet morning and while that definitely changed he wouldn’t change his boys coming home for the world. Perhaps he should let them take more school breaks in the future.


End file.
